fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
Weaponry (Save the World)
Weapons, alongside traps, provide the main means of defending yourself and the objective against the hordes of oncoming husks. There are a few different types including Melee, Ranged and Consumables. Each weapon has a set duration given at the time of creation/collection. Created weapons have a full durability bar whilst collected weapons may or may not. Each weapon's durability bar has a set maximum and speed of decline. When the durability of a weapon hits 0 - the weapon breaks - at this point, no resources are able to be regained from its construction. It could be considered good practice to recycle a weapon that has reached close to the end of its durability, to gain/regain some of the materials used in its construction. Each weapon also has a set level and Star value, much like heroes and other collectibles. Increasing the level of the weapon increases its stats, making it stronger - while still using the same crafting components, although the amounts of these may change as it gets stronger. The star value of a weapon reflects its evolution. Most weapons/schematics will start off at 1-star, meaning they are primarily made of copper ore and resources found in Stonewood. When the weapon reaches its max level as a 1-star, (normally 10/10), the option to evolve the gun becomes available. Evolving your weapon drastically increases its stats, as well as allowing further leveling up to take place, and allowing further additional perks to be unlocked. Evolving, however, also has the downside that each time a gun is evolved, the materials required to craft it increase. An example is that a 1-star light sword would be crafted from Copper ore and common materials from Stonewood, however once evolved Silver ore and materials from Plankerton (the second game zone) will be required to craft it. So evolving your weapons must be done carefully, when the correct resources are going to be available to prevent evolving a gun to a point you can not craft it. Melee weapons Close ranged weapons that are able to be collected from chests or crafted from schematics. Weapons have various speeds and abilities to knock back enemies, and belong to a variety of classes including. * Swords ** Light Swords ** Medium Swords ** Heavy Swords ** Laser Swords * Axes ** Boot Axes ** Medium Axes ** Heavy Axes ** Laser Axes * Spears ** Spears ** Military Spears ** Laser Spears * Scythes ** Scythes ** Laser Scythes * Clubs ** Baseball Bats ** Golf Clubs ** Paddles * Hardware ** Crowbars ** Wrenches ** Rocket Sledges ** Heavy Hammers Crystal versions of several sub-classes of weapons are also available. Ranged weapons Long distance weapons that are able to be collected from chests or crafted from schematics. Weapons belong to a variety of classes which have various maximum ranges, accuracy, presence or lack of scope, rates of fires and may or may not have bonuses to head-shots. Classes include: * Assault Rifles\Scars ** Auto Rifles ** Burst Rifles ** Doubleshot Rifles ** LMG Rifles ** Semi-Auto Rifles ** Single-Shot Rifles ** Surgical Rifles ** Rayguns ** scoped assault rifle * Shotguns ** Auto Shotguns ** Break Action Shotguns ** Heavy Shotguns ** Pump-Action Shotguns ** Tactical Shotguns ** Precision Tactical Shotguns ** Over-Under Shotguns * Pistols ** Auto Pistols ** Heavy Auto Pistols ** Bolt Revolver Pistols ** Dragon Pistols ** Firecracker Pistols ** Handcannon Pistols ** Semi-Auto Handcannon Pistols ** Rapid Fire Pistols ** Semi-Auto Pistols ** Six Shooter Pistols ** Energy Pistols * Sniper Rifles ** AMR Sniper ** Auto Sniper ** Standard Scoped Sniper ** Bolt-Action Sniper ** Scoped Bolt-Action Sniper ** Shredder Sniper ** Standard Sniper ** Triple-Shot Snipers ** Zapatron ** AWP Asiimov * Explosive Weapons ** Grenade Launchers ** Rocket Launchers Crystal versions of several sub-classes of weapons are also available. Consumables Ranged weapons that are single use. These cannot be crafted at the time of writing and must be collected from chests and other containers. * M80s * Bottle Rocket __FORCETOC__ Category:Weapons